1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool having a pressing spring, and in particular to a hand tool having a pressing spring with strong pressing forces, and having advantages and effects of directly switching, firm and stable positioning and not easy to be loose, and so on.
2. The Related Arts
Traditional switchable hand tools comprise a design of a switching button, and the traditional switchable hand tools release their fixing status by pressing the switching button in order to switch between their vertical relationship and linear relationship.
However, the design of traditional switchable hand tools generally has the following two shortcomings:
1. Inconvenient to operate. Traditional switchable hand tools are able to release their fixing status only when the switching button is pressed in process of switching between their vertical relationship and linear relationship, and it is apparently rather inconvenient to operate;2. Ineffective/defective positioning. Traditional switchable hand tools use their switching button to realize switching and releasing of their fixing status. Such design is usually difficult to achieve strong fixing purposes and results in problems during use, such as slack positioning and easily loosing, and so on.
Therefore, there is a need to develop new products in order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages and problems.